While there are a variety of cutlery implements for opening various packages and containers, the prior art devices are all relatively complex in construction and operation, as compared to applicant's instant device.
Applicants are aware of the below listed prior patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Dated Patentee ______________________________________ 1,102,124 June 30, 1914 L. Baptiste 1,109,286 Sept. 1, 1914 L. R. Hagen 2,262,000 Nov. 11, 1941 J. Hjort 2,276,268 Mar. 17, 1942 W. J. Donlon 2,578,404 Dec. 11, 1951 C. F. Dimitruk 2,722,736 Nov. 8, 1955 J. W. Svalgaard 2,896,317 July 28, 1959 V. A. Vaive 4,567,655 Feb. 4, 1986 D. C. Jacobs ______________________________________